


To the limit

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bondage, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo has a need; Goku rises to the occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the limit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirathaune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/gifts).



> Written for the Yuletide_smut gift exchange on Live Journal and Dreamwidth. With much thanks to animom and samsarapine for the beta!

"It's not too tight, is it, Sanzo?" Goku inspects the knot at Sanzo's wrists, which are crossed and tied to the horizontal slat of the headboard, just above his head.

He gives the smooth cord a tentative tug as Sanzo breathes out a feathery "No" that ghosts over Goku's bare collarbone and sends a shiver down his spine. He doesn't want to hurt Sanzo. At the same time, if he doesn't get the tension just right, then he's not doing his job. It's taken Goku months of practice to get to this point. He's never worked so hard at anything in his life, and yet it isn't like he had much of a choice.

There's never been a choice for him when it comes to Sanzo.

And the fact that Sanzo allows Goku this -- no, demands it from him, because Sanzo trusts him and only him -- is a dizzying realization, one that fills Goku's heart to bursting. It makes what Sanzo _needs_ from him doable.

Sanzo's eyes are all pupil; just a hint of fiery violet rings their depths. His face is framed by pale, unruly hair, which is, in turn, framed by the still paler skin of the undersides of his arms. Goku loves to run his teeth and tongue over that smooth, creamy flesh, loves the way Sanzo's breath catches and his body trembles when he does it.

In fact, Goku's getting used to the power rush he gets from Sanzo's reactions to the lightest, teasing touches that are expected of him and, what's more, he's begun to look forward to this almost as much as Sanzo does.

He interlaces one hand with Sanzo's and cups the back of Sanzo's head with the other. Goku kisses him roughly, feeding off Sanzo's hunger, tasting the smoky tobacco and bittersweet undertone of coffee that he indulged in after dinner, understanding Sanzo's passion is as ferocious as his temper. He doesn't make love, he _fucks_ ; he doesn't want Goku to make love to him, he wants to be _screwed_. And Goku's all right with that.

It's taken him time to adjust to this new facet of their relationship, but he's always trusted Sanzo completely. More important to Goku, though, is knowing Sanzo trusts him. He's conveyed it not by words, which Goku never expected anyway, but in the control that he's given up to Goku.

It took time for Goku to fully shoulder that responsibility, too. It was frightening at first to be given that much power, to be in charge of Sanzo's well-being, to be the one who satisfies his needs. It's a role Goku's grown into quickly though, spurred on not only by his desire to please Sanzo, but also by Sanzo's unwavering faith in him that he could do it.

Their bed is the one place where the playing field has been leveled. Looking in from the outside, one might even think the tables have been turned. On the face of it, that's what it looks like, but Goku knows that even here, even tied up, Sanzo could still call the shots, but _chooses_ not to. And it's that willful abdication of power that Goku understands and focuses on. It's the relief and release it brings Sanzo; the shedding of his worldly responsibilities, if only for an hour or so.

At first, it was necessary for Sanzo to tell Goku what to do -- to explain to him exactly what he wanted -- while Goku was still learning how to give Sanzo what he needed. There were mis-steps too, mostly rope-burns that Sanzo would then need to conceal from prying eyes, and bite-marks carelessly left on exposed skin. Now when Goku binds Sanzo's wrists, he leaves Sanzo's arm-warmers on, just rolling them down to his wrists to protect the skin from any tell-tale marks. Though Goku's figured out that the risk of them getting caught is part of the attraction. At any given moment an innocent (or not-so-innocent) knock on the door to their room could expose their activities. It's dangerous. It's edgy. It's enthralling. In his heart, Goku knows that neither Hakkai nor Gojyo would begrudge him and Sanzo any affection they could find in their hard life. But he knows, too, that Gojyo would find it impossible not to comment upon it; that would be disastrous. Goku's less afraid that Sanzo's embarrassment would shut down their bedroom interludes than Gojyo's mouth would earn the _erokappa_ a bullet-hole.

He breaks the kiss only to trail his lips along Sanzo's sharp jawline, licking and nipping his way to Sanzo's earlobe, feeling the rough stubble against his lips as he travels. As he swirls his tongue into the canal, Goku reaches for the hem of Sanzo's shirt. His fingers curl underneath the thin fabric of the garment and he yanks it up, revealing the toned planes of Sanzo's abdomen and chest. He slides his hand across the smooth skin, and Sanzo expels a ragged breath. Goku feels the rise and fall of Sanzo's ribcage underneath his heated skin.

"It's been too long," he whispers huskily into Sanzo's ear. It's not a complaint; it's the truth.

It's been weeks since they've had a room to themselves, and Goku's observed Sanzo's temper grow shorter and the tension inside the jeep get thicker as the time passed. It had left Hakkai with a tight smile and white knuckles from gripping the steering wheel, Gojyo muttering under his breath, and Goku smarting from being routinely tagged by Sanzo's _harisen_. By the time they'd rolled into this modest town in the foothills, conversation had been stripped to pointed insults and cursed rejoinders.

Sanzo tilts his head back, giving Goku full access to his throat. He releases Sanzo's hand, fists his hair, and roughly tugs, causing Sanzo's neck to arch further. He traces his tongue along the pulse that throbs underneath the thin skin. It tastes like honey and smells of almonds -- the remnants of the soap that Hakkai had outfitted them with on his last shopping foray. Goku will be sad when it's done; he loves licking it off Sanzo's skin. Sanzo makes an impatient sound and Goku smiles against his throat. As much as his body wants him to hurry -- he doesn't think his dick has ever been so hard -- his mind is telling him to take his time; the longer he can make Sanzo wait for his satisfaction, the better it will be for both of them. Goku loves to watch Sanzo slowly come undone, loves even more the abandon that drives him when he's finally released.

He turns his attention to Sanzo's bare shoulder and grazes his teeth over the sculpted shape. Craning his neck, Goku approaches the tender skin of Sanzo's underarm, licks lightly there and fully enjoys the jerked reaction and barely audible " _shit_."

He's grown into this role, but it still gives him pause to push the boundaries, even if it's only a little bit. It's not like Goku's had anyone he could talk to about it, besides Sanzo, and Sanzo's been skittish about pushing past Goku's comfort zone. It was hard enough for him to open up to Goku about it at all. And Goku admires him for it. He's always practically idolized Sanzo, but Goku's not too thick-headed so as not to realize how much talking about it had cost Sanzo to begin with. And so, Goku's educated himself by frequenting Internet cafes when they've found themselves in any place remotely civilized.

It hasn't been very hard for him to go off on his own for his studies, either. Usually, by the time they've found a decent place to sleep (and by their standards, anything beyond sleeping bags around a campfire is decent), they're so sick of the fighting and the tension that no one misses Goku. At least, not for a couple of hours, and that's all he's needed, really.

Getting the item he'd been looking for, that was a different story altogether. It's not like he could go ordering things online; not when he doesn't have a shipping address or a way to pay for anything anyway. But he's resourceful. They'd managed to make the town right before a big snow-storm, and he managed to barter his brawn -- clearing sidewalks with a shop-keep. It was no bargain for Goku, but given that he looks underage, and the store was adults-only. The less waves he makes, the better, and he and the guy both got what they wanted, no questions asked.

It sits on the nightstand now, a thin rubber ring, something he can conceal in his stuff pretty easily. The last thing he needs is for Gojyo or Hakkai to find it among his belongings, and if they did, at least this thing can be passed off as his own kink. And while Goku could bear Gojyo's ribbing, he wouldn't necessarily like it, nor would the conversation Hakkai'd be certain to insist upon be a comfortable one.

He works his tongue up to the point of Sanzo's elbow, then rubs his cheek against Sanzo's arm and feels Sanzo's fingers tangle in his hair. There's a sharp pull on his scalp; Goku retaliates with a nip to the skin he was just caressing. Sanzo's impatience is endearing. For a fleeting moment Goku wonders if it's deliberate, if Sanzo's pushing his boundaries just a little. He thumbs over a hard nipple then pinches it. Sanzo curses softly again, but releases his hold.

"I got something for you." Goku says, sitting back. He runs his palm flat over Sanzo's chest and then down his midline to cup the prominent bulge in his jeans. "I think you're gonna like it," Goku continues softly. He reaches for the object and holds it in front of Sanzo's face. Watches his eyes widen briefly when he recognizes it.

There's a minute shake of Sanzo's head. "No," he hisses.

Goku falters momentarily. But then he realizes that Sanzo hasn't said their safe word. He forges ahead.

"Well, that's too bad, because _I_ do." He locks his gaze to Sanzo's eyes. Sanzo holds it briefly before dropping his.

It's these little assertions -- baby steps, really, that Goku has learned -- which turn Sanzo on even more. And that, in turn, gives Goku a rush.

He toys briefly with the button on Sanzo's fly, then undoes it. He pulls down the zipper and Sanzo's cock springs free. Goku grips it firmly and feels it pulse rapidly against his hand. He distracts Sanzo by dipping his head to run his tongue over a taut nipple, then sucks hard until Sanzo's back arches off the bed.

"Goku! Please ..." the plea sounds strangled, cut off as Goku rolls the band down to the base of Sanzo's cock. It fits quite snugly. "Bastard," he rasps. It's all part of the game that they play; Sanzo's resistance and denial. At first, Goku was confused by it and it still causes his heart to beat a little quicker momentarily as the feeling of Being In Trouble flashes through him, but it's getting easier and easier to ignore. It's nothing more than a whisper of a sensation now.

He crawls down to the other end of the bed and, with Sanzo's squirming help, manages to get his pants off. He tosses them carelessly to the floor, then takes a moment to enjoy the scene before his eyes. Sanzo's skin glows under the warm light cast by the bedside lamp. Even with his jaw clenched stubbornly, he's stunning. The harsh look he gives Goku does nothing to diminish his fine features. His beauty takes Goku's breath away, over and over. It's nearly impossible sometimes for Goku to wrap his head around the fact that they're a couple.

But they are, even though, outwardly, nothing's changed. Sanzo can still be and is often a dick and Goku's glad of that. He loves Sanzo just the way he is. And it would be weird if Sanzo stopped acting like Sanzo when they were around Hakkai and Gojyo. Weird and noticeable.

He strips off his jeans and boxers before sliding back onto the mattress next to Sanzo. Straddling him, Goku frots wantonly against him, their dicks sliding against each other. Goku palms them both and holds them in his hand, his mouth absorbing the needy groan that bubbles up from Sanzo's throat. The kiss deepens, Sanzo sucks on Goku's tongue and their teeth scrape together. Sanzo's hips grind against Goku as he thrusts upward.

He's really getting hot and bothered. Goku's nipples tighten as he imagines how the restraint feels. Goku releases them and then pulls away, just far enough so that Sanzo can't work up any real friction.

"Tell me what you want."

"Fuck you."

"Really?" Goku spreads his legs, planting his knees on either side of Sanzo's thighs. He teases the head of Sanzo's cock by running his palm over it in light circles. It's a marvelous feeling; the velvet, hot tip tickles his skin. His thumb traces the slit.

"Fuck me!" Sanzo's body heaves against the restraints.

"Ah ... that's what I thought ya said," Goku replies with just the barest hint of smugness.

"So then get on with it, Monkey," Sanzo intones between his teeth. There's a rush of air when Goku wraps his fingers around Sanzo's cock and then slides his hand up and down its length. Goku leans on one hand and kisses Sanzo. This time the kiss is slower and deeper; captured as he is, it's as if Sanzo is pouring all his pent up emotion into the act. Goku continues to stroke him at a pace he hopes is maddeningly slow. He breaks free of the kiss and lowers his face to Sanzo's chest to worry the other nipple, his hand still pumping lazily. Sanzo's body is tense, his breathing comes in gasps, punctuated by soft groans. He's usually silent in bed, so the constriction must be torturous for him; Goku's mindful of not pushing Sanzo _too_ far.

Up until the second he straddles Sanzo, Goku had been intent on fucking him, but the angry red Sanzo's cock has turned is too much of an enticement in the end. The burn as he slides down on Sanzo unprepared causes a shiver to run up Goku's spine and his own dick to twitch in appreciation. A pearl of pre-cum beads at the tip. Goku swipes it with his forefinger and then offers it to Sanzo. Another shudder of pleasure wracks Goku as he watches his finger disappear into Sanzo's mouth and feels the velvety softness of Sanzo's tongue licking away the essence.

When he's adjusted around Sanzo, Goku begins to move, lifting himself until Sanzo's nearly slid out of him, only to slam back down. The motion sets off sparks in Goku's field of vision and he feels a warmth uncurling low in his belly. He's not going to last. Sanzo fills him completely and each movement Goku makes sets off waves of pleasure as his prostate is massaged. Goku scrapes his fingernails over Sanzo's nipples, earning a low groan, before he wraps one hand around his length and begins to pump in rhythm to his rise and fall.

"Watch me come," he breathes. He needn't have said it. Sanzo's eyes are pinned to his movements, he licks his lips in anticipation. "I'm _soooo_ close," he whispers, "can ya feel it? I'm gonna come all over you."

Sanzo answers by canting his hips. The new friction against his prostate sends sparks dancing over Goku's skin, and he does just that, his milky fluid landing in thin stripes on Sanzo's chest, narrowly missing his rucked-up shirt. The release feels sublime, it rolls over Goku in blissful ripples, and Sanzo's still so incredibly hard inside him. He feels his muscles spasm around Sanzo's prodigious girth, squeezing snugly along its length.

When he can trust himself to move again, Goku leans forward and, as he slides off Sanzo, Goku unties his hands. Sanzo stretches his arms above his head and Goku rolls the cock ring off, then lays down on top of Sanzo.

"Now come for me," he whispers huskily as he rolls onto his back, reversing their position.

Goku loves this part, almost more than getting fucked by Sanzo. Sanzo flattens him against the mattress. The weight presses down on Goku and it makes him feel secure, makes him feel wanted. Sanzo's hands are clumsy as the circulation comes back, they run roughshod over whatever parts of Goku's body they land on. Goku works the arm-warmers off, and then tugs at the bunched-up sheath, pulling it over Sanzo's head. Sanzo shrugs out of the garment and tosses it aside before turning his attention back to Goku's body.

Goku basks in the attention; he sighs happily as he wraps his arms around Sanzo and rubs his back as Sanzo grinds against him. He knows the exact moment that Sanzo comes. He feels the heat blossom on his stomach, and the smells the musky scent of the release. Sanzo shudders against him. He tangles his hands in Goku's damp hair and kisses him. This kiss lacks the fervor of the previous ones, it's more of a leisurely exploration, belied by the hammering of their hearts.

Goku feels boneless and spent and completely happy. Sanzo rolls off of him and settles down beside him, wearing a satisfied smile, before he curls on his side with his back to Goku. Goku stifles a question that forms in his mind; it's obvious Sanzo enjoyed it.

They're both a mess, but a shower can wait, Goku's feeling sated and lazy. Cool air drifts over his heated skin. He rolls over and presses his body the length of Sanzo's and lays a kiss on Sanzo's shoulder, between the blade and his spine. He licks his lips, tasting the tang of salt. The mattress is comfortable and the linens are soft against his skin, but Goku's not sleepy at all. In fact, he's already getting hard again.

Yeah, the shower can wait. After all, who knows how long it will be before they find themselves alone again ...


End file.
